The Vampire Nobody
by Xed14thKey
Summary: Xemnas goes away with a few of the members on a trip, leaving the others behind in TCTNW for a week by themselves. But what happens when an unexpected visitor shows up...well...things go from bad to worse...Takes place BEFORE The 14th Key COMPLETED!
1. A Goodbye, a Chore, and a Bite

**Me: Hiya peoples! I'm Xed14thkey, but call me Xed, kay?**

**Dance: INTRODUCE ME! INTRODUCE ME!**

**Me: (sigh) This is Dancecat, my editor. But you can call her Dance.**

**Dance: HIII!!!! (waves)**

**Me: Anyways, i'd like to say--**

**Roxas:OOOO AM I IN THIS STORY?**

**Dance: IT'S ROXAS!!!! (hearts pop around head)**

**Me: Uhhhh... Yeah, you are, Roxas.**

**Roxas: NEAT!**

**Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Dance and Roxas: I DO I DO!**

**Me: Okay then, say it together.**

**Dance and Roxas: YAY!**

**Dance: Xed doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Roxas: Or Disney.**

**Dance: Or a life. XD**

**Me: Thank you for---HEY!!! IMA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!! (takes out random kantana)**

**Dance: AHHH ROXAS SAVE ME!**

**Roxas: (makes dark portal) Come with me!**

**(both disappear in the portal)**

**Me: Grrr...**

"Everybody have their list of things to do while we're gone?" Xemnas called out into the Castle. A chorus of unhappy 'yeahs' echoed throughout the Castle. Today Xemnas had to take care of some business, and would be gone for a week. Going with him was Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Saix. The other members who were staying behind (Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas) had each received a list of chores to do before they got back. Those who were leaving had everything they needed and were waiting impatiently. They had been looking forward to leaving the Castle for weeks, and now Xemnas was taking forever. Saix sighed angrily.

"Xemnas, can we go now?" he asked, almost whining. Xemnas looked at him.

"Hold on." He replied. Roxas had been walking by when Xemnas saw him. "Roxas!" Roxas stopped walking and went over to Xemnas.

"Yes?"

"I have one more thing for you to do." Roxas moaned. Xemnas heard it. "Just listen—I want you to clean the attic before I get back." Roxas moaned louder.

"Why?" He whined.

"When we get back, we're going to move some things from the basement into the attic, and I want it clean."

"But it's creepy in there!" Roxas complained. Xemnas crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" he said sympathetically. He then frowned. "Get it done." Roxas rolled his eyes and walked off. Xemnas turned around to face the other members who were waiting to leave.

"Alright! Lets go." He said. There was some loud cheering from the crowd and they all opened their Corridors of Darkness. The members who were staying behind came to see them off.

"Have fun." Axel said. Xemnas turned towards them.

"Look at this Castle." The members looked around. "This Castle is in one piece. I expect it to be in the same condition when we come back." They all stepped through their portals and disappeared. As soon as they were gone, everyone cheered.

"Woohoo! No Xemnas for a whole week!" Demyx yelled.

"PARRTTYY!!!!" Luxord yelled. Larxene walked up to him.

"Yeah, lets have a party!" She said with fake excitement. "And you know what? We can invite the heartless and the nobodies down the street!" She gave him a wow-you're-stupid look. "If you haven't noticed, we live in scenic nowhere. No one live here, Stupid." She walked away as Luxord narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm getting to work on my chores." Zexion said, walking off to the kitchen. Everyone walked off to do his or her own thing. Roxas stayed in the room and sat down on the sofa.

"Lets look at what I've got to do." He pulled his list out of his pocket and read it out loud:

Clean the upstairs bathroom

Clean Roxas' room

Vacuum living room

And in addition to that, clean the attic. Roxas sighed.

"I guess I'll do the attic first."

00000000

Roxas walked up an old set of stairs into the attic. Everything was layered in thick dust. Roxas grunted.

"Thanks Xemnas." He muttered sarcastically. He looked around. There was no furniture or anything in here. There was only a window (covered in dust). Through the dust on the window penetrated the light of the moon from outside.

DONG!

Roxas jumped back, startled. He looked around to see what was the source of the noise.

DONG!

The sound was coming from a grandfather clock. Roxas laughed as he read the time: 9:00. He began to start sweeping, when he suddenly looked up. He had thought he heard something. He shrugged and kept sweeping. He looked up again.

There was something—or someone—in here.

He looked to where he heard the noise: a closet in the attic. He slowly walked over to investigate. He was about to look inside when something pushed him and tackled him to the floor. He looked up to be looking into the eyes of a Nobody. He summoned his Oathkeeper Keyblade and knocked it with it. Before he could hit the Nobody, it dodged and got off of him. Roxas stood up. Even in the dark of the room, he could see the Nobody clearly. It was a girl, about his age, with pale rose-colored hair. She wore a white version of the Organization coat, with white boots and white gloves. He all-white eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Who—what—are you?" Roxas asked. She laughed.

"My name is Rose, and I am a Nobody just like you." She ran towards Roxas. Roxas swung his Keyblade at her but she jumped over it and punched him. Her hit was hard and caused him to fall to the ground. He then summoned his Oblivion Keyblade and started to slash at her with both Keyblades. She easily dodged each swing, and landed many hits on him. Roxas then lifted both Keyblades and charged at her. But before he could strike, she reached out and grabbed both Keyblades. As soon as she touched them, they both burst into pale rose-colored petals. Roxas tried to call them back, but he couldn't.

"What, are you related to Marluxia or something?" He said. She ran towards Roxas and, grabbing him by the collar of his coat, slammed him into a nearby wall. She held him there, and moved in closer to his face.

"I'm not just a Nobody—I'm a special type. I'm a Vampire Nobody." As she talked, Roxas could see she had a pair or sharp vampire-like fangs. She smiled evilly. "I'm here because someone here wants to see his sister again. I'm her."

"Marluxia?" Roxas choked out.

"Yes. I'm here to take him and everyone else back to Kingdom Hearts with me."

"What?" Roxas said, confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. She laughed again.

"You'll find out soon enough." She moved in closer towards his face. "And you will come back with me as well."

"No way!" he shouted.

"Come back with us, live in the dark light of Kingdom Hearts. Feel its love for all of us Nobodies." She said.

"Never!" Roxas shouted, trying to break free of her grasp. But she held on to him.

"Roxas." She called, her voice sounding different, like a million soft voices in one. She moved closer to his ear, and closer to his neck. "Let's go back to Kingdom Hearts. We'll go together." Just then, she sank her razor sharp fangs into his neck. Roxas screamed out in pain as he fell into a semi-unconscious state. She pulled away and looked at him.

"We'll go together." She repeated. Roxas looked up at her. His eyes now were changed. Instead of them being ocean blue like they always are, they were now all white, with pale rose-colored cat eye pupils.

"We'll go together." Roxas said.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it! And let me know if you see Dance or Roxas, got it? (smiles evilly and hides kantana behind back)**


	2. Wha?

**Roxas: I GOT BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE?!?!!?**

**Dance: (laughs)**

**Roxas: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!**

**Dance: Yes it is! (continues laughing)**

**Roxas: Fine then! You can run from Xed yourself!!! (disappears in a dark portal)**

**Dance: ... Durnit...Oh well. Disclaimer time! Xed doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. And she STILL doesn't own a life...**

**Me: THERE YOU ARE!!!! (swings kantana)**

**Dance: SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!!!!! (runs)**

**Me: GET BACK HERE!!! Enjoy the chapter! GET BACK HERE!!!! (chases)**

Demyx was sitting alone in his room. He had started to clean it, but then took a break for playing his Sitar. He was so absorbed in his music that he didn't even notice Roxas walked in. Roxas smiled evilly; his eyes still tainted.

"Hello, Demyx." He said quietly. Demyx looked up.

"Oh, hey Roxas." Demyx replied, still strumming his instrument. Roxas walked closer to him.

"Come, we're leaving." Roxas said. Demyx looked up again. He didn't like how Roxas was talking. He soon felt chills going up and down his spine. Demyx gulped.

"To where?" He said nervously. Roxas laughed, which really freaked him out, for it wasn't Roxas' normal laugh.

"To Kingdom Hearts…" Roxas said, and began to advance towards Demyx…

00000000

Down in the living room, Zexion was dusting, Axel was picking up trash, and Larxene was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Zexion asked, looking up from his work.

"I finished all of my stuff." Larxene said without looking up from her book. "I cleaned the down stairs bathroom, I swept the kitchen, and I cleaned my room." Axel looked up at her.

"How'd you get it done so fast?" he asked. Larxene looked up at him.

"I'm not fast, you guys are just slow." She said with a satisfied smile as she returned to her book. There was silence for a while, until all of the sudden…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

A blood-curdling scream could be heard. Zexion, Axel, and Larxene looked up from what they were doing.

"What was that?" Axel said.

"It sounded like Demyx." Zexion said. The three of them ran up the stairs and towards Demyx's room.

00000000

"ROXAS GET OFF OF ME!!!" Demyx yelled. Roxas had tackled him and pinned him to the ground, trying to bite his neck.

"Come back with us." Roxas said. "We'll go together." By this time Axel, Zexion, and Larxene had reached Demyx's room and were watching as Roxas attacked Demyx.

"Roxas?!?!?!" Axel yelled, confused. "What the smoof are you trying to do to Demyx???" Zexion ran over to Roxas and pulled him off of Demyx, who was now shaking with fear. Zexion pinned Roxas' arms to his sides and held him there. Larxene started laughing. Demyx glanced at her angrily.

"That's not funny!!!" He yelled.

00000000

They eventually dragged Roxas into the kitchen, and tied him to a chair so he couldn't attack anyone. Despite trying to break free of the binds that tied him, he sat there calmly and quietly. Axel walked up to Roxas.

"What is wrong with you?" He said. He turned to the others standing behind him. "What's wrong with him?" Larxene cocked her head.

"He's insane. That's all." She smiled. "10 years in an asylum should take care of that." Zexion chuckled at her remark, but Axel remained serious.

"That's not funny." He said. Although Roxas had gone insane, he still had to stick up for his friend. Zexion struck a thoughtful pose as he circled Roxas, examining him. He stopped in front of him.

"Interesting." He said, while looking at his eyes. "He seems to be possessed." Everyone looked confused. He beckoned for them to come closer. "See, his eyes aren't his." Everyone looked at Roxas' eyes, which were still white with pale rose-colored cat eye pupils. Everyone backed away from him.

"So what are going to do?" Axel said.

"I say we call it a night!" Larxene said. Everyone gave her a hard look. "What? I was joking." She said defensively. But it was getting late.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The three of them turned to see Roxas, who was talking the way he normally did. He tried to get out of the binds around him. Axel walked up to him and looked at his eyes. They were blue again.

"You're you again!" He said excitedly. Roxas' expression was that of pure confusion.

"What are you talking about? And why am I tied to a chair?" He said, struggling in the binds that held him to the chair. Axel untied him, and he stood up.

"You seemed to be possessed a minute ago." Zexion said. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You even attacked Demyx!" Larxene said, starting to laugh again. Roxas was horrified.

"I…did…?" He said slowly. He looked at the ground. "Why don't I remember this?" Zexion shrugged.

"Not sure." He said. He then sighed. "But you seem fine now. We're all tired. Why don't we pick up on this tomorrow morning?" They all nodded, and walked off upstairs—except for Roxas. He lingered for a moment, thinking. He tried to remember what had happened.

But all he could recall was the word 'Rose'…

**Roxas: I still can't believe I got bit...**

**Demyx: WTS?!?! YOU TRIED TO BITE ME!!!**

**Roxas: Uh oh...(runs)**

**Demyx: (summons Sitar) IMA KILL YOU!!!! (chases)**


	3. A Vampire Nobody?

**Me: Well, since I took care of Dance...**

**(Dance, somewhere in a 1742 ft deep well)**

**Dance: HEEEEELP MEEEEE!!!!**

**Me: And Roxas is trying to avoid death by Demyx, I'll have Xigbar here say the disclaimer. Take it away, Xiggy!**

**Xigbar: Xed doesn't own anything, got it? And don't call me Xiggy.**

**Me: Whatever. Hey, aren't you supposed to be on that trip thingy with Xemnas and the others?**

**Xigbar: ... (disappears through a dark portal)**

**Me: ...O...kay then...enjoy the chapter:D**

The next morning, they all awoke and got to work on their chores. Everyone was in the kitchen (since they all had chores in the kitchen). Luxord looked up.

"Where's Roxas?" he asked. Everyone looked up and surveyed the room. Roxas wasn't there.

"He's probably still asleep." Axel said. "He had a…rough night…" Marluxia looked up.

"Well I don't care. We've got stuff to do. Go wake him up." He said, returning to his job. Axel glared at him for giving him an order, and then walked up the stairs towards Roxas' room.

00000000

Axel opened Roxas' door and walked in. Roxas was, surely enough, sleeping soundly. Axel walked over and was about to shake him when he saw Roxas had two parallel pencil-width holes in his neck. They looked like bite marks. Axel shook Roxas hard.

"Roxas! Roxas! Get up!" He said. Roxas slowly opened his eyes and glared at Axel.

"Go away…" he muttered before turning over and trying to sleep again. Axel just shook him harder.

"Get up!" he shouted. Roxas grunted. Axel cocked his head. "And what's that on your neck?" Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at Axel.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. Axel yanked him out of bed and towards the mirror in his room. Axel pointed out the mark.

"See?" he said. Roxas felt the two holes with his hand.

"How'd I get that???" he said. Axel looked at him.

"Maybe we should get a scientist to look at that…"

00000000

Roxas was sitting on the kitchen table, while Vexen examined the mark on his neck. Everyone else was there, wanting to find out what was up. Roxas glared at Axel.

"When you said a scientist should look at it, I didn't know you meant a MAD scientist." He said, annoyed. Vexen shot him an angry look and slapped Roxas in the back of his head.

"OWW!" Roxas yelled, rubbing the back of his head. Vexen smirked.

"Serves you right." He said. Then he took one last look at the mark, and turned towards the other members. "Well, it appears to be a bite mark of some sort. If I may say, the bite mark of a Vampire Nobody." Everyone seemed confused.

"A Vampire what?" Luxord said. Zexion summoned a book in his hands. It wasn't his regular book. He opened it and flipped a few pages before stopping on one, nodding. He cleared his throat and began to read:

"The Vampire Nobody – This is a special type of Nobody, made in a unique way. Regular Nobodies are created when a strong-hearted person loses their heart, and the soul and body begins to act on its own. This is true for a Vampire Nobody, but with a minor alteration—the person who loses their heart must be only minutes or seconds away from death. This person would technically be considered dead, but when they lose their heart, they are reborn as a Nobody. They are classified as dead, and yet they live as a non-existent being, known as the Nobody. Therefore, they are 'living dead', or as they call themselves, 'Vampires'. These Vampire Nobodies live in an alternate world, amongst the dark side of Kingdom Hearts, or the side we don't see. They refer to it as 'home', and these Nobodies seek out other strong-hearted Nobodies to take back to Kingdom Hearts with them—their goal unknown. They bite other Nobodies with their fangs, which causes a reaction in the Nobody victim, that makes them believe they are Vampire Nobodies as well. The effects only occur once at night, or in other words, when the moon is out. The effects can last one minute or one hour, even more and even less."

Zexion closed his book and looked up at everyone. Roxas' face was pale.

"SO I'M A VAMPIRE???" He yelled, freaked out.

"Calm down, Roxas!" Vexen said. "We just have to reverse the effects, and you'll be fine." Vexen looked up. "How do we do that?" Zexion opened his book again and read:

"In order to cure the victim of a Nobody Vampire, the real Nobody Vampire must be either destroyed, or called off. Nobody Vampires usually once had families or lovers, and tries to seek out their lost family members or lovers, as long as they are Nobodies, for their effects don't work on 'whole people'. The summoner of the Vampire Nobody is usually one of the Vampire Nobodies' family member, or lover. They desire greatly to see them again, and their desire leads the Vampire Nobody to them. They don't even know that they are summoning them."

Zexion closed his book again.

"That's all there is about Vampire Nobodies in here." He said, making the book vanish. Marluxia sighed.

"Now what are we going to do?" he said. "If we don't do something, Roxas will bite us all!" Axel cocked his head and crossed his arms.

"All we have to do is watch him. That way, when he turns into a Vampire Nobody, we can tie him down to the chair and wait for it to pass." He said.

"Or, we could just tie him to a chair now and leave him there." Larxene suggested. Everyone gave her a look. "Sheesh, can you guys take a joke?" she said defensively, crossing her arms.

"Then it's settled." Demyx said. "Tonight, we watch Roxas." Roxas sighed in annoyance.

00000000

It was later on that night. The moon had risen. Everyone drew straws to see who'd watch Roxas—and Marluxia got the short one. Roxas and Marluxia sat in the living room in silence. Marluxia drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa in boredom. Roxas was bored too. He then had a brilliant idea. He jumped up from his seat on the sofa.

"Ahhhh!!! I'm turning into a Vampire Nobody again!!!" Roxas shouted, violently twitching. Marluxia jumped up.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he ducked behind the sofa in fright. Roxas then stopped and started to laugh uncontrollably. Marluxia stood up from where he was kneeling. Roxas had tricked him. He walked over to Roxas and slapped him in the back of his head.

"OWWW!" Roxas yelled, glaring at Marluxia as he rubbed his sore head.

"Stupid." Marluxia said. He walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to go get a magazine. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." With that he walked up the stairs. Roxas sat down on the sofa, still chuckling. He looked at the time on the clock: 9:56. Roxas yawned. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he felt strange, like he was beside himself. He started to shake.

"We'll go together, Roxas." A voice called in his head. It was familiar. The word 'rose' came to him. Roxas opened his eyes. They were tainted white and pink again. He stood up.

"We'll go together." He responded.

**Roxas: HA! Marly's a fraidy cat!**

**Marluxia: HEY!!! **

**Demyx: ROXAS!!!!**

**Roxas: AHHH!!! (runs)**

**Demyx: Wanna help me kill Roxas?**

**Marluxia: Sure!**

**(both chase after Roxas)**


	4. Three down, five to go

**Larxene: (looks) Hey! this chapter is about me!**

**Axel: And I care...why?**

**Larxene: You know what? Just shut up.**

**Axel: I guess I'll say it this time: Xed doesn--**

**Larxene: What if I wanted to say it?**

**Axel: (sigh) Then say it already!**

**Larxene: Okay! Xed doesn't own anything. Not Kingdom Hearts, or Disney, or any stuff like that. (laughs) But she does own you, Axel. (pokes Xed's profile)**

**Axel: Huh? (read profile) OMG!!!**

Larxene was sitting at the kitchen table, sharpening her Kunais. She stopped what she was doing, and suddenly looked up. She thought she had heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and looked around the room. No one here but me. She thought, returning to her sharpening.

"Hello, Larxene." A voice said, right in her left ear. She quickly turned to the left and looked at who was there. There was no one.

"It's time to go to Kingdom Hearts…" the voice said again, this time in her right ear. She turned to her right. No one was there. Suddenly, a strong force pushed her off of her chair and onto the floor. Then, something—or someone—grabbed her by the collar of her coat, and slammed her into a nearby wall. She looked up to see Roxas, holding her by her arms, pinning her against the wall.

"What are you doing, you PSYHCO??" She yelled at Roxas, trying to break free of his grasp. He smiled evilly, revealing his sharp, long fangs. He moved closer to her ear, closer to her neck.

"I'm taking you home, Larxene…"

00000000

Marluxia came down the stairs with two magazines.

"Hey Roxas, I got you something to read…" he trailed off. He looked around the living room. No one was here. He started looking wildly around the room.

"Roxas?" He started to panic. "Oh boy..."

"AHHHH!!!!"

Marluxia turned towards the kitchen, where the scream had come from. That sounded like Larxene…he thought. He ran into the kitchen.

00000000

Marluxia arrived in the kitchen and looked around. On the floor was Larxene, her back against the wall. Her head was down, and she seemed unconscious.

"Larxene!" Marluxia said as he ran towards her and kneeled down next to her. He looked at her. She had the same bite mark on her neck that Roxas had. Marluxia gently shook her shoulder.

"Larxene! Larxene! Are you ok?" He said. She opened her eyes, and closed them again.

"Marluxia…" she said, quietly, strangely. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. "We'll…" Marluxia cocked his head in puzzlement.

"We'll what?" he asked. She smiled evilly, revealing a pair of fangs.

"We'll go together…" she said. Then, Marluxia watched in horror as Larxene's sea-green eyes clouded completely white, and pale rose-colored cat eye pupils appeared.

"Ahhh!!" Marluxia yelled as he backed away, still sitting on the ground. Larxene stood up and lunged at him. But he quickly dodged, scrambled to his feet, and ran out of the room. He wasn't looking where he was going, and smacked into someone. Both of the Nobodies fell down. Marluxia looked to see Demyx, standing up and brushing himself off.

"What's wrong with you?" Demyx said to Marluxia, annoyed. Marluxia stood up, still panting from running.

"We need to run…now!" He said. Demyx looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Larxene's a Vampire!"

"Ok, I know Larxene's a bit on the evil side, but a Vampire…"

"I'm serious!"

"Have you been sniffing any strange plants, lately?" Demyx joked.

"DEMYX!!!" Marluxia yelled. "She probably got bit by Roxas, and now she's a Nobody Vampire!!"

"But weren't you supposed to be watching him?"

"Uhhh…" but before he could answer, Larxene came walking towards them.

"Hello Marluxia, Demyx. Now, we can all go home together…" she said, coming closer to them. She smiled, again showing her Vampire fangs.

"RUN!!!" Marluxia yelled, and he and Demyx took off up the stairs. Larxene ran after them. They kept running down the halls.

"Is she still chasing us?" Marluxia asked, still running.

"Are we still running?" Demyx replied, also still running.

"Yeah…"

"Then yes she's still chasing us!!!" he yelled, and they ran faster. By now Larxene had started to throw bolts of lightning at them, trying to slow them down. The two were about to reach the end of the hall when out of nowhere Roxas appeared.

"Hello, Demyx. Marluxia…" he said. Marluxia and Demyx skidded to a stop. Roxas walked closer to them. "No we can go together…" The two of them turned around and were about to run until they saw Larxene was behind them closing in on them as well.

"We can go home together…" she said, walking closer. Soon, Marluxia and Demyx were standing back to back, the two Vampire Nobodies coming closer. They thought it was all over, until someone opened the door behind them, and yanked the two inside, shutting the door after them. Demyx and Marluxia fell on the floor, and when they looked up they saw Axel, Vexen, Zexion, and Luxord.

"Thanks for that." Marluxia said, getting to his feet. Demyx stood up as well.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Demyx asked.

"The same reason you are!" Vexen said.

"Roxas came up here and tried to attack us." Luxord said, crossing his arms.

"When SOMEBODY was supposed to be watching him!" Zexion said, ticked off.

"Well, technically, I'm a Nobody, not a somebody, so…" Marluxia said.

"MARLUXIA!!!" They all yelled, angry with him. Marluxia put his hands up as a sign of apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ok?" He said, meaning it. "I only left him alone for a minute! I didn't think he'd bite Larxene…"

"Wait, Larxene's a Vampire Nobody too?" Axel said. He put his hand to his head in frustration.

"Great. Just great." Vexen said. "No we have two to worry about!"

"We'll I think they're gone. One of us should go out and check to see if they're really gone." Demyx suggested. Everyone looked at him with evil eyes. Demyx looked at them nervously. "What?"

00000000

The five other Organization members pushed Demyx out of the room and shut the door. Apparently he was the one chosen to check the situation out. Demyx cursed the guys under his breath as he walked down the hall. It was very quiet. Demyx took a quick look around.

"Well, looks like no one's here!" Demyx said quickly and nervously as he turned to walk back into the room.

"Hello, Demyx." A duo of voices said. Demyx slowly turned his head around. Suddenly, he felt as if he weren't alone anymore…

00000000

"You think we should've done that?" Axel said, his ear to the door. All of the Organization members had their ears to the door, listening to see if Demyx was all right.

"Would you rather it have been you?" Vexen said, looking up at Axel, who quickly shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Still," Zexion said, starting to feel bad for pushing him out there, "we should go see if he's al—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

A scream could be heard from the other side of the door. Marluxia quickly opened the door and they all peeked out into the hallway. Demyx was lying on the ground, Larxene and Roxas standing over him. Then, they disappeared, laughing, into their Corridors of Darkness. Once they were gone, the five members ran down the hall towards Demyx.

"He's unconscious." Zexion said, examining him. He could see he had the bite mark on his neck. "And he's been bitten." Luxord shook his shoulder.

"Demyx! Wake up!" He shouted. Marluxia stopped him.

"Don't wake him!" he said. "When I woke up Larxene, she turned into a Vampire Nobody." Zexion thought for a moment.

"Hmmm…it seems that once someone is bitten, they'll remain a regular Nobody until as long as they are unconscious." He said thoughtfully.

"We'll, we can't leave him here." Axel said. He took his left arm and put it over his shoulder, while Vexen took his right arm and did the same. They dragged him back to his room, and placed him on his bed.

"He'll wake up in the morning, you know." Luxord said. Marluxia looked at him.

"But at least he won't be a Vampire Nobody in the morning." He said. "We already have two to deal with tonight." Axel looked out of Demyx's window.

"Tonight's over." He said, pointing outside. The moon was gone, and the sun was peeking over a distant hill. They had been up all night.

"Well let's get some sleep." Zexion said, as they all filtered out of Demyx's room. Then he muttered, "We'll need it for tomorrow night…"

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments are definately appreciated!**

**Zexion: You spelled 'definitely' wrong.**

**Me: Oh shut up, Zexy. It's my fannfic, and I can spell it anyway I want to!**

**Zexion: You spelled 'fanfic' wrong too.**

**Me: Grrrrr...**


	5. Sleep, a Gamble, and a Scream

**Vexen: (in a sing-song voice) Demyx got bitten! Demyx got bitten!**

**Demyx: LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! (gets in a fetal position and rocks back and forth)**

**Vexen: Baby...Oh, Disclaimer! Right! (clears throat) Xed does not own niether Kingdom Hearts nor Disney.**

**Demyx: Isn't there a rumor going around that she owns Axel?**

**Vexen: No, she's just being a crazy fangirl. As usual.**

**Demyx: Ohhhhh...okay.**

The next morning Roxas and Larxene were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm am SO tired…" Roxas complained, laying his head down on the table. Larxene nodded in agreement.

"I don't even remember when I went to sleep." She said. They looked up to see Axel and Zexion walking down the stairs. They looked tired.

"You guys ok?" Roxas asked.

"No, we were up all night hiding from you two." Axel said, yawning. Larxene gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Zexion sat down at the table.

"Well," he said, taking a shout pause to yawn, "Roxas bit you, Larxene, and you turned into a Vampire Nobody. Then, you two bit Demyx, and now…"

"AHH!!"

Demyx came running down the stairs, pale-faced. He pointed to the bite mark on his neck.

"What's going on???" He shouted. Zexion stared at him for a moment, and then turned back to Larxene.

"Like I said, you two bit Demyx and now all three of you are Vampire Nobodies." Roxas looked shocked. Demyx looked scared. Larxene looked mad.

"YOU BIT ME???" Larxene yelled at Roxas, who was now the one who was scared. Her eyes showed that she was furious. Roxas then got out of his seat and ran away from the table. "COME BACK HERE PUNK!!!" she yelled, chasing after him. Axel and Zexion laughed softly at her reaction. Demyx slowly walked back up to his room, muttering something about 'karma'. Zexion looked up at Axel, who was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Tonight gonna be a long night?" he said. Axel sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Tonight's gonna be a long night…"

00000000

It was 8:33 p.m. Axel, Zexion, Vexen and Luxord all made a pact to stay up tonight, so that no one can bite them. Marluxia walked past them sitting on the sofa, talking about ways to find the Vampire Nobody who started all of this.

"You going to stay up with us?" Luxord asked. Marluxia shook his head.

"No." he said, walking up the stairs in his room. Axel turned around to see him.

"Aren't you worried you'll get bitten?" he asked. Marluxia turned towards him and smiled half-heartedly.

"No. And if I do get bitten, it'll be what I deserve." He said. Then he walked up the stairs, leaving the other members confused.

00000000

Marluxia, once in his room, sat down at his desk. He then sighed and looked out of the window, at the bright moon. He then found himself rummaging through one of the drawers of his desk. After a minute his hand rested on something wooden and smooth. He looked in the drawer to see a medium sized wooden box. He pulled it out and placed it on the surface of his desk. Marluxia smiled. I remember this…he thought. He unlatched the box and opened it. Inside were a few papers, a small necklace with an 'R' on it, and a few old photos. He looked at one of the photos. In it was a young boy, about 17, and a young girl, about 12. They were sitting on the beach, eating ice cream together. Another photo was just of the boy, smiling. The last one was just of the girl, smiling. She had pale rose-colored hair and soft blue eyes. Marluxia smiled. What I would do to see that smile again…he thought. Marluxia laid his head down on his desk, on his arm. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

DREAM

The young boy from the picture was sitting next to a bed. In the bed was the young girl from the picture. Her face was pale and sickly. She looked up at her brother.

"Miluara?" she said, sitting up.

"Yes?" he answered, looking at her.

"Does it hurt when people die?" There was silence. Miluara fought back tears. He didn't want his sister to die. The sickness had come in his hometown, choosing some and leaving others alone. But why'd it have to choose her? Why couldn't it have been him? Miluara shook his head, and sat on the bed next to his sister.

"No, Rose. It doesn't hurt." He lied. It may not always hurt physically, but it always hurt your heart. But he'd never tell her that. She looked up at him.

"Then why don't people want to die? Why are they scared?" she asked. He moved closer to her and held her hand.

"Because…" he started, "Because people don't want to leave the ones they love. Like their family and friends." Rose started to cry.

"I don't want to die, Miluara!" She said, throwing her arms around her brother in a hug. "I don't want to leave you!" Miluara hugged her back tightly.

"Don't cry Rose!" He said. "You'll never truly leave me, like I'll never truly leave you." Rose looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"No matter where you go, or how far we're apart, I'm always going to be in your heart. I'll always be there to protect you, and I'll always be there to love you." He said smiling. Rose hugged him again. He hugged her back. Unlike mother and father…he thought bitterly.

"So, we'll go everywhere together?" she asked. He smiled at his sister. He loved her so much.

"Yeah, we'll go together."

END OF DREAM

A tear slid down Marluxia's cheek. He opened his eyes, and then closed them again.

"I'm sorry…Rose…"

00000000

Down in the living room, the group had split up. Luxord went off to play a car game in his room. Axel and Zexion were attempting to stay awake by talking. Vexen went to the library to read. The night was indeed going to be a long one…

00000000

Luxord was playing a game of solitaire. It was hard to see the cards, since he was so tired. He didn't notice Demyx walk in.

"Hey Luxord." Demyx said casually as he walked in and sat down next to Luxord. Luxord looked up at his eyes. They were still green.

"Good to see that you're still you." He said, laying his head down on the table, not caring that he was messing up his card arrangement. Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know when I'll turn into a Vampire. Actually, I was scared at first, but now it sounds sorta cool and I'm…" but Demyx was cut off by the loud snoring of Luxord. Demyx chuckled softly and reminded himself to make fun of him later for that. All of the sudden, he got this feeling over him—like he was beside himself or something…He started to shake.

"We'll go together, Demyx." A voice said. Something about roses flashed through his head.

"Wha….?" He said aloud. The voice came stronger.

"We'll go now…" Demyx closed his eyes, and he stopped shaking. He opened them again. They were now all white, with pale rose-colored cat eye pupils.

"We'll go together…" he repeated, eyeing Luxord. He walked over to the sleeping member shook him hard. Luxord sat up abruptly, looking around.

"Wha? What's going on?" he said. Demyx then pulled him out of his chair by his collar, and slammed him into a nearby wall. By this time, Luxord had woken up fully, and was aware of what was going on.

"Demyx? What are you—"?

"We'll go home together, Luxord." Demyx said, coming closer to his neck. He whispered into his ear:

"Kingdom Hearts is waiting…"

00000000

"AHHHHHHHH!" Luxord screamed. But it didn't matter. Anyone who could help him and would help him had fallen asleep…

**Luxord: DEMYX YOU BIT ME IMA KILL YOU!!!!! (chases)**

**Demyx: AHHH!!! (runs) Marly help me!**

**Marluxia: (is crying) I just had a bad dream alright! You could be a little more sensitive to that! (sniffs) Oh, and to all you readers: Xed told me to tell you to comment on her story. She said she'd give you a cookie if you did. Now, if you'll excuse me...(returns to crying hysterically)**

**Vexen: Baby...**


	6. One Last Chance

**Luxord: You. All. Let. Me. Get. Bitten. I. HATE. YOU. ALL!!!**

**Axel: Yeah yeah yeah, just say the disclaimer, ok?**

**Luxord: Fine then. Xed doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. BUT I WILL OWN AXEL'S HEAD WHEN I KILL HIM!!**

**Axel: But Zexion and Marluxia fell asleep too!**

**Luxord: Yeah well, they're not here now, are they now?**

**Axel: (gulps) Oh...smoof...(runs)**

**Luxord: GET BACK HERE IMA KILL YOU!!!! (chases)**

Axel opened his eyes and stretched. It was morning. He looked around to find that he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Wait! He thought, we fell asleep! He quickly felt his neck for any bite marks. He could feel none. On the sofa opposite to him was Zexion, who was still sleeping. Axel walked over to him. From what he could see, Zexion had no bite marks. He shook him roughly.

"Zexion, wake up!" He said. Zexion opened his eyes abruptly and sat up. He stretched, looking at Axel.

"What?" he asked.

"We fell asleep out here." Axel said. Zexion looked around. He was right. Then his eyes got wide.

"We fell asleep! We could've got bitten!" he said, scared. He then felt his neck for the mark.

"You don't have it; I checked." He said, sitting down on the sofa next to Zexion.

"What about everyone else?" Zexion asked. Just then, Vexen walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Good morning, guys!" He said cheerfully. Zexion and Axel rushed up to him.

"Did you fall asleep?" Axel asked. Vexen thought for a moment.

"I guess I did."

"Did you get bitten?" Zexion asked. Vexen ran his hand against his neck. He shook his head.

"Hope. Doesn't seem like it." Luxord walked down the stairs into the living room groggily.

"Well, I hope you guys all had pleasant nights." He said bitterly. "This morning I woke up, on the floor! I don't even remember how I got there." Axel and Zexion exchanged nervous looks as Zexion walked over to Luxord. He took a quick look at him, and then put his head over his face in frustration.

"Oh smoof…" he said. They all looked at him in confusion. Zexion looked up at them. "He's been bitten." Luxord's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Then, he started muttering something—curses and gibberish—under his breath. Then, he stormed up the stairs. Zexion, Axel, and Vexen listened as they heard a door slam upstairs. Vexen turned towards Axel and Zexion.

"So now what do we do?" he asked. Zexion started to think. Axel tried to think as well, but then he noticed something.

"Hey, did anyone notice that we haven't seen Larxene, Roxas, or Demyx for a while?" he asked. Vexen looked up.

"You're right…" he said.

"Vexen, you check for Larxene. Axel, you check for Roxas, and I'll check for Demyx." Zexion said. They all nodded, and ran off…

00000000

Vexen walked up to Larxene's room. He looked around for her. She wasn't there. He was about to leave when he noticed a dartboard on the wall, with something tacked to it with a dart. He walked over to it and looked. It was a picture of him! Vexen angrily snatched the picture off and crumpled it up. He turned to leave, when he noticed a note on Larxene's pillow. He picked it up and began to read to himself…

00000000

Axel ran up to Roxas' room. The door was closed. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Roxas? Roxas, you in there?" he said. After receiving no response, Axel walked in. His room was the way it always was—messy. He looked around and, after seeing no Roxas, he turned to leave. But, as he reached for the doorknob, he noticed a note taped to the back of the door.

"What's this?" Axel said to himself as he pulled the note off. His mouth dropped as he read the note…

00000000

Zexion walked up to Demyx' room. He knocked twice—Zexion's signature knock. No one answered the door, so Zexion walked in. He took a step and tripped over something. He looked and realized it was a pair of Demyx's shoes. He looked around the room. It was a mess! Zexion stood up and began to walk out the door. He almost tripped over some of Demyx's junk, and to stabilize himself, he grabbed a nearby end table. His hand rested on a crumpled note. Zexion picked it up and skimmed it…

00000000

The three of them met back in the kitchen.

"Look! I found this in Roxas' room!" Axel said, holding up a note. Zexion held up his.

"So did I." He said. Vexen showed his.

"And so did I!" he exclaimed. Zexion read his aloud:

"It is time I return to Kingdom Hearts, my true home. The dark is awaiting my return, and so is the light. I shall be back, to take you with me. Join me. Do not fret. Do not fight back. Us Vampire Nobodies must stay together. Alone, we are powerless. But together, we are strong…

I will be back…

We'll go together…

---Demyx"

Zexion looked up.

"That's what it says on mine, except its signed 'Roxas'." Axel said. Vexen nodded.

"Doubtless they'll be back tonight." He said.

"Well, we're no longer tired, so it should be easy for us to stay awake." Axel said. They all nodded.

00000000

It was 12:09 a.m. The three Nobodies (Marluxia insisted he had other things to do) sat in the Kitchen, waiting. Vexen stood up.

"I'm going to the library. Anyone who'd like to join me?" he asked. Zexion and Axel looked at each other, and then back at Vexen, shaking their heads. Vexen shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He said, walking off upstairs.

00000000

I wonder what I'll read today…Vexen thought. Perhaps a science-fiction novel? Vexen walked up another flight of stairs, making his way to the end of the hall where the library was. He reached the door and was about to open it when he heard someone talking. Marluxia? No, it couldn't be. He was on an entirely different floor. Besides, the voice belonged to a girl. He walked over to a partially cracked door, leading to the main meeting room. Through the gap, he could see Larxene, Roxas, Demyx, and Luxord sitting on the table in the room. They were listening intently to whatever someone was saying. The person walked closer to the group of Nobodies, and Vexen could see her clearly. She was about the same age as Roxas, give or take a year. She had pale rose-colored hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing an all-white Organization-type coat. She seemed vaguely familiar. He listened as well when she began to talk.

"It is time." She said, her voice soft. "Most of you are with us now. We can go home soon."

"What about the others, Rose?" Larxene said. Oh, Vexen thought. Her name was Rose. He cocked his head. It seemed familiar. Had someone mentioned it to him? Larxene continued: "There's still Axel, Zexion, Vexen, and, of course, Marluxia." Roxas looked at her and smiled deviously. Vexen could see his fangs.

"We can take them easily." He said. Luxord nodded in agreement.

"Especially Vexen. The guy's a wimp." He said. Demyx laughed in agreement. Vexen was angry now, but he shook it away. Now wasn't the time to be mad. He could always get him back later. He listened closer.

"You aren't to make fun of him, Luxord." Rose said. "He is family. Now listen closely: we only need one more Vampire Nobody. Whoever you can bite first, that will be it."

"What about the other two?" Demyx asked. Rose smiled. "Leave them to me."

"What do you plan on doing to them?" Roxas asked. Rose smiled again.

"Let's just say, they've lived a good life…" Vexen's jaw dropped. After one more was bitten, the other two would be killed!!!

"What should we do about Marluxia?" Larxene asked.

"I'll talk to my brother. I'm sure he'll…think reasonably." Rose said. Vexen couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Vampire Nobody was Marluxia's sister! Which meant only Marluxia could call her off, and end her hold over all of the others who were bitten. Vexen stood up from where he was crouching, and as he did, he hit his head on the doorknob, making noise and pushing the door open, releasing a loud noise. The Vampire Nobodies turned to see him standing there, frozen with fright.

"Looks like he's coming home as well." Demyx said, standing up and walking towards him, along with the others. Vexen then took off running. Rose watched him run off.

"Luxord," she said, with him looking at her, "bring Vexen home." She smiled evilly. Luxord smiled a half-smile and took off after him. Once he was gone, she turned towards Larxene.

"Did you get what I told you to?" she asked. Larxene made a book appear in her hands—Zexion's book.

"I always to as I am told." She said, handing it to her. Rose opened the book, and flipped to a page. The first spell was called 'Fast Forward', and the spell at the end of the page was called 'Everlasting Moonlight'. She looked up.

"Perfect." She whispered.

00000000

Vexen ran as fast as he could, with Luxord close behind him. He tired to make a Corridor of Darkness, but couldn't make one since he was running. Suddenly, an enormous card blocked his path. Vexen stopped. He was trapped. Luxord walked closer to him.

"Come, Vexen." He said, stepping towards him. Vexen put his back against the wall, desperately trying to focus long enough to summon a portal. But he was too scared. Luxord smiled, revealing his fangs.

"We'll go together…"

00000000

Axel and Zexion were still at the kitchen table, playing hangman on a piece of paper, trying to occupy themselves.

"Where's Vexen?" Axel said. "He usually comes back with a book." Zexion shook his head.

"I'm sure he's—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

A scream could be heard upstairs.

"VEXEN!" Both Axel and Zexion shouted in unison as they ran from the table and up the stairs…

00000000

When they reached the upstairs hall, they saw Vexen on the ground, his back against the wall. They ran over to him.

"Vexen!" Axel said, kneeling next to him. Vexen looked up at him. He couldn't focus his eyes, and were straining to keep them open. Axel could see the bite mark on his neck.

"Axel…Zexion…" Vexen said slowly, trying to speak. He seemed to be in pain.

"What is it?" Zexion asked, hoping Vexen would keep talking. Vexen closed his eyes, and then opened them again. I must keep from changing…Vexen thought. They need to know what I heard…

"Rose…Marluxia…Kingdom Hearts…" Vexen said with great difficultly.

"What are you talking about?" Axel said. Vexen took a breath. He had to get this out.

"Marluxia's sister…"

"Marluxia has a sister?" Zexion said surprised. Vexen nodded slowly.

"Vampire Nobody…Rose…Marluxia's sister…Vampire Nobody…" Both Axel and Zexion's eyes grew wide.

"Marluxia's sister is the Vampire Nobody???" they both yelled. Vexen laid his head back against the wall.

"You two…dead…run…leave…" He said, looking at them. "Go…NOW! We'll…we'll…"

"What?? We're going to die?" Axel asked. Vexen closed his eyes. He seemed more relaxed. He laughed—a laugh that wasn't his own. He opened his eyes. They were now white with pale rose-colored cat eye pupils.

"We'll go together…" he whispered.

**Roxas: AH HA!!! Vexen got insulted, and then bitten!**

**Vexen: (is horrified) I'm a vamipre now???**

**Roxas: Yep. Isn't it great?**

**Vexen: (faints)**

**Roxas: (laughs)**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Dance: (finally climbed out of the well) I'M FREE!!!!! I'M FREE AT LAST!!!**

**Me: (pushes her back into the well)**

**Dance: AHHHHH!!!!! LEMMIE OUT LEMMIE OUT!!!**

**Me: Not a chance! XD Ok, I'll say the disclaimer this time: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. But I do own a cellphone that I named Zexion. Does that count?**

**Rose: You have a cellphone named Zexion?**

**Me: Yea...**

**Zexion: You named a cellphone after me...why?**

**Me: ...I REGRET NOTHIN--**

**(in the background is the sound of a record screeching to a stop)**

**Zexion and Me: ROSE?!?!?!**

**Rose: MUAHAHA IMA BITE YOU ALL!!**

**Zexion and Me: AHHHHHH!!!!! (runs away)**

**Rose: (laughs evilly)**

Vexen suddenly got up and lunged at Zexion. He tackled him and pinned his to the floor.

"We'll go together, Zexion…" he said. He was about to bite his neck when one of Axel's Chakrams struck Vexen and knocked him off. Axel ran over to Zexion and pulled him up off the ground, and they began to run down the hall.

"Where are we running?" Zexion shouted, still running.

"To Marluxia's room." Axel answered back. They ran to Marluxia's door, yanked it open, and ran inside. Once inside they locked the door. Marluxia got up from his desk and looked at them strangely.

"What are you—"

"We've got a problem!" Axel said, cutting Marluxia off.

"The Vampire Nobody is your sister!" Zexion said. Marluxia looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" He said. "And how did you find out about her?" Axel shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Vexen told us. He must have heard it from Roxas or someone. Marluxia crossed his arms.

"I don't find you joking about my sister funny." He said. Zexion looked exasperated.

"We're telling the truth! The Vampire Nobody IS your sister!" he said.

"She must have come because you miss her." Axel said. Marluxia shook his head.

"Impossible. She…" Marluxia sighed. "…Died." He said, forcing himself to say it.

"Well, she's back, and she plans to kill us, and probably kill you too!" Axel said. Zexion looked at Marluxia.

"You've got to call her off." He said.

"How do I do that?" Marluxia asked.

"You have to stop missing her! You have to stop wanting to see her." Axel said.

"I'll NEVER do that!" Marluxia yelled. Zexion walked over to him

"Calm down! Maybe if tried forgiving yourself for wanting to see her…" Marluxia pushed Zexion away.

"I don't regret wanting to see her! I have nothing to feel sorry for, except for letting her die." Marluxia yelled. He walked toward the door, but before opening it, he turned to face Axel and Zexion.

"Maybe she was meant to be here. Maybe this was all meant to happen. Fate works like that."

"Marluxia! Are you even listening to yourself?" Zexion yelled. "You are letting your friends down! They are getting HURT!!! Don't you care?" Marluxia turned so that his back was towards them.

"Don't you?" He asked. He opened the door. "I won't give her up for my friends. Blood is thicker than water." Axel sighed angrily.

"We're NOBODIES! We are neither blood nor water!!" Marluxia laughed.

"Then why should it matter?" He walked out of the door. Zexion sighed.

"We'll have to kill her. It's the only way to save the others." He said. Axel looked up at Zexion.

"I understand what Marluxia is feeling. I know what it's like to lose someone close." Zexion looked at Axel. Axel looked back at him. He smiled. "But I'd never let a memory lose out to you guys."

"Never?" Zexion asked.

"Never." Just then, the ground shook.

"It is time!!!" A voice boomed. Axel and Zexion ran outside—where the voice sounded like it was coming from. A girl appeared in front of them. She reminded them of Marluxia.

"Who are you?" Axel demanded. She laughed. Strangely, yet sweetly.

"My name is Rose. Perhaps you know my brother."

"Marluxia?" Zexion asked.

"Yes." She replied. Axel summoned his Chakrams. Zexion tried to summon his book, but couldn't.

"Looking for this?" she asked, summoning his book. Zexion's eyes got wide.

"Give that back!" He shouted, running towards her. Holding the book in one hand, she lifted her other one and pointed at Zexion.

"Rose storm!" she shouted, and a huge gale of rose petals and thorns came towards him.

"Deflect!" Zexion shouted.

"Reverse deflect!" she shouted. The gale rushed towards Zexion and knocked him back 5 yards. He stood up. He had no idea she knew that spell.

"Rose binds, briar thorns of size, hold fast, and paralyze!" Rose shouted. A dense group of thorny vines wrapped tightly around Axel and Zexion. Axel tried burning them away with blasts of fire, but the vines wouldn't budge. She laughed again as she walked up towards the two.

"This is where it all ends." She said, "It's time to come home." She laughed again. "But not for you two…" She looked at the book in her hands, and then closed it after a moment. She knew what she was going to do. She held the book out to Zexion.

"You want it back?" she asked.

"YES!" Zexion shouted.

"Very well." She blew on the book. As she did, rose petals blew off of it. Zexion and Axel watched in awe and in horror as they watched a perfectly normal and solid book blew away in hundreds of petals. She smiled. Her fangs showed.

"Cool, huh?" she said. Then, she raised her hands.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked. She looked at him.

"Performing a combined spell." She said. "If you liked that petal trick, you'll love this…" A combined spell? Zexion thought, I can't even do that and I've been studying for years! She raised her arms and began to recite from memory:

"Moonlit freedom, fast forward time. To Saturday time, to moon risen rhyme. Let the pale moon's glow everlasting, in vision of the Vampire wing. For the full moon lives, let it live, let it thrive, let it grow and revive. Let the sunlight die, let moonlight breathe: Let the twists of time bend and allow this to be:

MOONSHINE FOREVER!!!"

As soon as she was done, the land around everyone spun. A day past, another past, and another past. Three days flied by in less than 10 seconds! The moon changed into a full moon and froze there. Rose turned towards Axel and Zexion. She snapped her fingers and the briars around them snapped and fell to the ground, freeing them.

"I'll be back for you two later." She smiled, again showing her fangs, reminding them of what was after them. "But I wonder who'll be first…" she then vanished. Zexion looked at Axel.

"We need to find Roxas." Axel looked at him.

"Why? He's Vampire Nobody now."

"He's still your best friend at heart. Maybe if you talk to him, he'd remember."

"Maybe it'll work…" Axel said. He and Roxas were best friends, and it worried Axel terribly that he was a Vampire Nobody. "How about I go look for Roxas, and you go look for Marluxia."

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him." Axel said, before running off. Zexion ran off as well.

00000000

Marluxia was looking outside of his window, watching the moon. He didn't notice the change. He closed his eyes.

"Rose…"

FLASHBACK

Today was the day—the day the doctor had predicted he'd lose Rose forever. Miluara was with his sister outside. She begged him to let her go outside—she hadn't been outside in months, and she loved to be outdoors. He took her outside, to her favorite place—their rose garden. Miluara had always thought of it has 'girly', but his sister had taken care of for them for them. All of her roses were colorful, healthy, and beautiful. She claimed to be able to talk to the roses, to know what they wanted. He always thought she was so silly. He loved that about her. They walked through the garden. Miluara had to help her walk sometimes, because she'd feel somewhat tired. But for the most part she insisted on walking on her own. She looked up at him.

"Miluara?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you please take care of my roses for me?" Miluara almost lost it. She had always been very protective of her garden, never letting anyone take care of them. But her asking him to take care of them almost made him cry. It was more real than ever—she was going to die. Miluara nodded.

"Yeah. I'll take real good care of them." He said. Rose hugged him.

"I love you, Miluara." She said. He ruffled her soft hair. All of the sudden, a huge Heartless beast rose from the ground. Miluara stood in front of Rose to protect her. The Heartless attacked. Miluara charged at it and kicked it. It flew back a foot. It charged again. This time, catching him off guard, knocking him to the side. It advanced towards his sister. She stood there, scared stiff. It reared up a glowing orb of power and was about to throw it.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Miluara screamed…

END OF FLASH BACK

"NO!" Marluxia yelled. He looked around, realizing that it was only a memory. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry…"

**Marluxia: (is still depressed)**

**Demyx: Marly suck it UP!!!**

**Marluxia: SHUDDUP!!! (cries more)**

**Demyx: Baby...**


	8. Another one BITES the dust XD

**Axel: Awww...poor Marly.**

**Me: Pfft, that was nothing! Wait till' you hear the rest!**

**Zexion: Wait a minute! Now, Marluxia, Axel, and I are the only ones who haven't been bitten?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Axel: I wonder who'll be next?**

**Rose: (pops up out of nowhere) BOO!**

**Zexion, Axel, and Me: AHHHH!!!! (runs away)**

**Rose: (laughs) I never get tired of that! I guess I get to say the disclaimer: Xed doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. But I have heard a rumor that she owns Axel...? Is it true?**

**Violet: No, she just wishes she did.**

**Rose: Who are you?**

**Violet: ... (disapears)**

**Rose: o0 Ok then...**

Axel ran through the halls of the Castle. He was searching for Roxas.

"Roxas!" He called. "ROXAS!!!" Axel ran faster. He knew that, with all of the yelling he was doing, he was sure to attract one of the Vampire Nobodies. But he didn't care. Roxas, his BEST friend, the one who made him feel like he had a heart, was in danger—he had to help him before he had to hurt him. He didn't want that… Axel then passed Marluxia's room. He looked in to see Marluxia sitting by his window. He was alone. Zexion must still be looking for him…Axel thought. He walked in.

"Marluxia?" he said quietly. Marluxia glanced at him a second before turning back to stare out of the window. Axel walked up behind him.

"Why are you here?" Marluxia asked, before Axel had a chance to say anything.

"I want to talk to you." Axel said.

"Talk." Marluxia demanded. Axel took a breath.

"Look, I know she's your sister, but you can't let that stop you from protecting others." He said. Marluxia glared at him.

"I can't protect anyone."

"Yes you can!" Axel said. He sat down next to Marluxia. "Marluxia, what's happened? You seem so…different. The Marluxia I know would've done something by now. If this was any other Vampire Nobody, then you would've—"

"But she isn't any other Vampire Nobody!!" Marluxia yelled, standing up. "This is my sister!"

"But we're your friends!"

"So?" Marluxia snapped. Axel looked down at the ground, then outside of the window. Marluxia could see hurt in his eyes. Marluxia sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that." He sat down again. Axel looked at him. "Some thing happened…and…now I'm not even sure I could protect myself."

"You could talk about it…I'm listening." Axel said. Marluxia couldn't help but chuckle at how much Axel sounded like a therapist. But he nodded. Marluxia took a pained breath.

FLASHBACK

Rose still stood there, scared stiff. The Heartless raised its orb. Miluara got to his feet. He promised he'd be there to protect her—and he would.

"ROSE!" He yelled running towards her as fast as he could.

The Heartless raised the orb higher…

He ran faster…

Her eyes…frozen white…

He ran faster…

Orb released…

He ran faster…

Coming closer…

He pushed her…

Orb hit…

Terrible, pained scream…

Lying…there…

Beast laughed…satisfied…

"Miluara!!" Rose screamed as she found the strength in her sick body to rise to her feet and run towards her brother, who was now lying where she had been standing. She fell to her knees next to him. His eyes were closed—his face expressionless. She shook him gently.

"Miluara!" She said. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. Rose…was okay…he tried to smile, but couldn't. He felt himself…slipping away. Rose didn't cry for her brother—it would only make him sad. Miluara smiled on the inside. Brave…he thought. He didn't know what was happening. He expected to feel as if he was dying. But he didn't feel that way—he only felt as if part of him was leaving—he felt lighter. He could feel himself fading into darkness. He couldn't feel…not the ground, not the wind, not her love. The Heartless beast came closer. Taking only his heart didn't satisfy it—it wanted hers too. Rose stood in front of her brother.

"This time…I'll protect you." She whispered. Miluara tried to sit up. He couldn't let her do this—he'd protect her—but he couldn't move. The beast prepared another orb. Rose stood there fearlessly. Something inside of her was cold—she could feel it. Her breathing halted for a second, but then continued. She knew—the sickness was taking her…

"No!" She shouted. "Not yet…I need to help Miluara!" Her breath became shorter. She almost stumbled back. Miluara could see—she was now dying. He wanted to get up—to hold her in his arms as she died. He wanted to hold her hand, kiss her cheek—tell her that he loved her too. But he could do none of that—he couldn't feel anything. The beast shot the orb at her—it struck her directly, knocking her over. The Heartless laughed—it disappeared. She lay where she was—she could feel herself fading—fading and dying. She summoned enough strength to stand up, and stumble over to her brother. She collapsed by his side. She lay down next to him. She stared up at the sky, which seemed to grow darker. She looked at him—his eyes were closed. She smiled weakly.

"I'm here, Miluara…" she said, taking his hand in hers. Her breath weakened.

"We'll…" her breath stopped, for a moment. She closed her eyes. With her last, dying breath, she whispered:

"We'll go together…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Another tear slid down Marluxia's face. He didn't bother to turn his head to conceal it. He looked up at Axel.

"I let her die." He said. "I let my little sister die." Axel put his hand on his shoulder.

"I…I know it's…" Axel tried to find comforting words to say. But there was none. Nothing he could ever say would help Marluxia's broken heart…

00000000

Zexion was wandering the halls on the third floor of the Castle. He was searching for Marluxia. He wondered why Marluxia seemed so upset…maybe he'd tell him. He looked into a room—the main meeting room. He saw no one there. He was about to leave when he heard the swish of someone's Organization coat. He could've promised it had come from the meeting room. He walked in and looked around—no one was here.

Click.

Zexion turned around to see that the door had closed. He walked slowly over to it to open it again. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his mouth, and another hand grabbed his wrists, holding them together. He struggled to get out of his captor's grasp, but failed. He heard laughter—strange but sweet—he recognized it.

"Hello, Zexion." Rose said. Zexion tried to yell, but it came out muffled. She laughed again. She moved closer to his ear, to his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"Now now, Zexion. You shouldn't make too much noise…" she said. "You wouldn't want Axel to hear you, and come up here to help you, now would you?" Zexion glared at her. Rose sighed, smiling deviously. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her fangs. "I mean, sure, make all the noise you want. For as soon as he comes up here…" She snapped her fingers. Roxas appeared through his portal. He had the Vampire Nobody eyes. He walked over to the door and leaned against a wall near it. Rose moved closer to Zexion's ear.

"We'll be waiting…" she whispered. Zexion's eyes became wide. He feared for Axel's safety. They were close friends, and he didn't want Axel to get hurt. Rose let go of Zexion's mouth and wrists. He stood there quietly. Rose walked around so she was facing him.

"What do you want from me?" Zexion asked quietly. Rose smiled evilly. "Do you want me to become a Vampire Nobody?"

"No." she said. "We don't need another—you and Axel are no longer needed." She said, advancing towards him. Zexion didn't move. She tightly grabbed the collar of his coat and roughly pulled him closer to her. Their eyes met. "Zexion…" she said. As she said his name, the pale rose-colored cay eye pupils of her eyes changed to a furious fuchsia color.

"We won't go together…"

00000000

By this time, Axel had left Marluxia and went looking for Roxas again. He tried to convince Marluxia to come with him, but couldn't. Axel stopped in his tracks.

Something—a feeling perhaps?—had told Axel that something was wrong. That someone was in trouble…Zexion? Axel shook his head. Zexion would be all right. But, the nagging feeling came again. He closed his eyes. No, he thought, Zexion was in trouble. He opened his eyes and ran up another flight of stairs, in search of Zexion.

Zexion…he thought, hold on…

00000000

Rose had brought her fangs closer to his neck. If Zexion had a heart, he promised himself that this would be the part where he'd die of fright.

"Any last words?" Rose asked softly. Zexion looked at the ground.

"Leave Axel alone." He said. She laughed.

"Sorry, can't do that…" She said. "But, I can do this…" She snapped her fingers again. Roxas nodded and yelled:

"Axel! I'm up here, in the main meeting room! Help!!!"

00000000

Axel heard the yell.

"Roxas?" He called out. He then started to run towards the main meeting room.

00000000

Zexion's face was pale. Axel would come up here, and get killed. Zexion glared evilly at Rose.

"You…"he growled through clenched teeth. Rose laughed, amused. Zexion looked up.

"AXEL! DON'T COME IN!!! IT'S A TRICK!!!" he yelled. He had to get Axel to leave…

00000000

Axel heard Zexion's yell. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but he sounded like he was in trouble…

"I'M COMING ZEXION!!!" he yelled, and ran towards the room faster.

00000000

Rose laughed again.

"He's still coming!" she said. She looked at him with her fuchsia and white eyes. "It's time to let go, Zexion…" Zexion looked up. He had to try again…

"AXEL! NO! LEAVE!!! DON—"

He was cut off by a terrible, sharp, stinging pain in his neck. He resisted screaming—he had to get Axel to leave, and him screaming out in pain didn't help. Rose had bitten Zexion's neck with her razor-sharp Vampire Nobody fangs. It felt as if someone had stabbed his neck with two knives. His vision blurred. He saw black. He felt cold.

And then nothing.

**Zexion: I'm...BITTEN????**

**Axel: AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!!!!**

**Zexion: I'm...BITTEN????**

**Axel: Uh, hey Zexy, you ok there?**

**Zexion: I'm...BITTEN????**

**Axel: Ok, I guess you're not...**


	9. It Ends Tonight

**Dance: (is finally out of the well) YES!!! I'M FREE!!!!!**

**Zexion: I'm...BITTEN????**

**Dance: What's wrong with him?**

**Roxas: He's still in shock 'cause he got bitten by Rose.**

**Dance: Ohhhh...**

**Me: Hiya!**

**Dance: AHHHH!!!! (jumps behind Roxas)**

**Me: Chill, I'm over that. Hey Zexy, you wanna say the disclaimer?**

**Zexion: I'm...BITTEN????**

**Me: What's up with him?**

**Roxas and Dance: Shock.**

**Me: I see. Okay, I'll say it this time: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be hanging out with these two (points thumb at Roxas and Dance)**

**Roxas and Dance:D**

Axel ran to the main meeting room—he had to help Zexion and Roxas. He never thought twice about it being a trap. He ran into the room—but it was too late. In the middle of the room was Rose biting Zexion's neck.

"Zexion!" Axel shouted. Rose pulled away from Zexion's neck and looked at Axel, smiling evilly, her fangs showing. When she pulled away, Zexion's head fell back, his eyes closed, his body still. They only thing holding him up was Rose's tight grip on his collar.

"Hello, Axel." She said. She released her grip on Zexion, and he fell backwards, falling onto the floor hard. His body lay there, lifeless. She began to walk towards Axel. As she did, Axel switched his glance from her to Zexion. From where he was standing, it was hard to tell if he was breathing. She stopped where she was. Axel looked up at her.

"Zexion isn't with us anymore…" she said. Axel was outraged at her words. He summoned his Chakrams, lit them on fire, and hurled them at her. As the first one came, she jumped over it, and as the second one came, she ducked. Axel recalled them and charged at her, weapons in hands. He went to strike her with one, but before he could hit her, she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals. Axel looked around. She was gone, and no one was here. He then ran towards Zexion and kneeled by his side. He grabbed both of his shoulders, lifted him up slightly, and shook him gently.

"Zexion?" He said quietly. There was no response. Axel shook him harder. "Zexion!!" Zexion slowly opened his eyes. Instead of his irises being the normal blue color that they usually were, they were now a vivid fuchsia color. His eyes looked up to meet Axel's, and Axel looked back at him. Zexion's eyes were far away and distant.

"Zexion…" Axel said softly. Zexion closed his eyes, and they did not reopen. Axel looked at him. "What did she do to you?" he said to himself.

"Poison." A voice said. Axel looked up to see Rose standing only a little ways away from him. Rose was smiling evilly. Axel lowered Zexion back on the ground by his shoulders and stood up.

"Undo it!" Axel shouted. She laughed her normal creepy laugh. She walked towards him, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, no can do." She said. "You see, the poison's probably kicked in by now. Zexion over there should be dead real soon." Axel gritted his teeth in anger. She laughed at his reaction. "As long as I'm around, he's done for."

"Well," Axel said, summoning his Chakrams. "I guess I'll have to take YOU out!" He lunged at her, but she dodged. He threw one at her, but she summoned a petal shield to reflect it.

"Thorn strike!" she shouted, as a stream of thorns shot out at Axel. He flamed at the thorns, and they all fell to the ground in the form of ash. Then, he threw a Chakram at her, and, catching her off guard, tripped her. She fell over, and when she looked up, he was standing over her, with a raised Chakram. He lit in on fire.

"It's over…" he said. He was about to strike her when a gale of thorns knocked the disk out of his hand, and extinguished the fire on it. The weapon hit the wall behind Axel and clattered to the ground. Axel was shocked. He turned around to see Marluxia. He summoned his Scythe.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked, completely confused. Marluxia pointed his weapon at Axel and advanced towards him, making Axel back away from where he was standing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Marluxia said, with quiet anger in his words. "I'm protecting my sister." Rose stood up and smiled evilly at her brother.

"I knew you'd never let me down, Miluara." She said.

"Marluxia, do you even know what she's done?" Axel said. "She's hurt our friends. She's turned them into Vampire Nobodies! She's killing Zexion, trying to kill me, and will likely kill you!" Marluxia glanced over at Zexion, who was motionless. He looked back at Axel.

"You were trying to kill my sister!"

"Because that is the only way!" Axel said. "In order to get rid of a Vampire Nobody, you have to either kill it, or the summoner has to call it off! You obviously don't want to kill her, so call her off! Stop wanting to see her! You can miss her, but stop wishing she was here with us!"

"Shut up!" Marluxia yelled. "I'll NEVER do that!!!" He was about to attack but Rose stopped him.

"There's no need for that." She snapped her fingers. When she did, Roxas, Larxene, Vexen, Luxord, and Demyx appeared. They were all Vampire Nobodies at the time.

"Finish him." Rose said, pointing to Axel. All five of the Vampires started to close in on Axel. Axel recalled his disks. He knew this was going to be some fight. Rose looked up at her brother.

"Let us watch." She said, pulling his arm back. He stepped back with her.

Demyx was the first to attack. He summoned his Sitar and with it created a huge pillar of water, and directed it at Axel. He dodged it, and threw a Chakram at him. It knocked his Sitar out of his hands. Luxord threw some exploding dice at Axel. Axel created a wall of fire to reflect it, and then shot some fire at Luxord. He used a card to shield himself, and ran towards Axel. He punched him, and Axel swerved to the right to dodge it. Vexen then summoned an ice spell that encased Axel up to his waist in ice. Axel easily melted it. Demyx then shot a blast of water at Axel, and Larxene called forth a blast of lighting at Axel. The two attacks combined, and struck Axel, both knocking him against the wall and shocking him. Roxas then charged at Axel with his Keyblades. He took Oblivion and tried to bring it down on Axel's head, but Axel held up a chakram and blocked it. A blast of ice from Vexen knocked Axel off-balance, and Roxas used to opening to strike Axel with his Oblivion to the floor.

00000000

Rose and Marluxia were watching from the sides.

"Quite an interesting fight, is it not, Miluara?" she asked.

"I hope Axel will be all right…" Marluxia said, concerned. Rose laughed. Marluxia didn't recognize her laugh.

"We'll see." Marluxia turned to watch Axel again.

Please, He thought, be careful…Marluxia started to feel guilty for how he talked to Axel…

00000000

But now Axel had grown somewhat tired, and the fight came to be Axel versus Roxas. Roxas slashed at Axel with his Oathkeeper. Axel tried to talk to him during the fight.

"Roxas! Snap out of it!" he shouted. Roxas laughed evilly as he tried to strike Axel with his Keyblades. "Roxas, we're friends!"

"The only friend I have is Kingdom Hearts…" Roxas replied, while dodging a fire attack from Axel.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Axel said, meaning it. If he seriously hurt Roxas, he'd never forgive himself… Roxas slashed at him with Oblivion. Axel lost his balance, and with one swift move, he took both Keyblades and struck Axel, knocking him against the wall.

Axel stood with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes. I have to get Roxas to listen to me, he thought, I have to—

An extreme pain in his right shoulder cut off Axel's thoughts. While Axel had his eyes closed, Roxas had run up to him and plunged the Oathkeeper in his shoulder, pinning him to the all. Axel cringed in pain as he opened his eyes and looked into Roxas' Vampire Nobody eyes. Roxas' hand was on the handle of the Oathkeeper Keyblade, pushing on it, forcing it deeper and deeper into Axel's shoulder. Axel was shaking with pain. He looked up at Roxas.

"Roxas…" he said in great pain. He let out a breath. "Roxas…" Roxas looked at him. Something told Axel that Roxas—the TRUE Roxas—was listening.

"We're…best friends…right?" Axel asked, cringing as he talked, for the pain in his shoulder grew intense. Right then, Roxas' eyes widened. Memories of him and Axel flooded into his mind. He realized where he was, what he was doing—hurting his best friend.

"Axel…" he said, closing his eyes. He opened them again. His eyes were no longer white with pale rose-colored cat eye pupils. They were blue again. He looked at Axel with a fearful expression.

"Axel!" He shouted, calling off the Oathkeeper Keyblade that was still lodged in Axel's shoulder. Axel slid down the wall to the floor, grasping his injured shoulder. He looked up at Roxas, who was now kneeling beside him.

"Roxas…you're you." He said, wincing as he spoke. Roxas smiled weakly, no longer having fangs.

"Of course I'm me." He replied. Axel smiled half-heartedly.

00000000

Rose was outraged that Roxas had changed back to normal.

"What are you doing Roxas?" she asked. Roxas rose to his feet and summoned Oblivion.

"About to destroy you and end this!" He lunged at her, but Marluxia grabbed his Keyblade.

"No, Roxas…" he said. "If someone is to destroy her, it'll be me." He stood up and faced his sister. Rose was shocked.

"What are you doing, Miluara?" she asked. He glared at her.

"I know why you came here." He said. "I guess I summoned you. But it wasn't because I wanted you here. It was because I felt guilty for letting you die, and I felt guilty for never letting you know that I loved you." He looked at the ground, and then looked at up at her.

"But now, I'm a Nobody." He said, his voice strong. "I can't love, so I no longer can to say it to you. And I can't feel guilt, so I can no longer feel guilty for what I did." Rose smirked.

"I'm happy for you brother." She said, snapping her fingers. Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, and Vexen advanced towards him. "Too bad I can't feel it!" They all prepared their weapons. Marluxia smirked angrily.

"I no longer want to see you, Rose. I've forgiven myself—and I no longer want you here with me." He said. As soon as he said this, the room began to spin. Rose started to fade. She was no longer wanted here, and she was returning back to Kingdom Hearts. She looked up at Marluxia. She held out her hand to him.

"Brother…Miluara…" she said. "Come home with me." The space around Marluxia seemed soundless.

"We'll go together." She whispered. Marluxia shook his head.

"No, you'll go alone."

She smirked evilly, and then disappeared. As soon as she left, Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, and Vexen snapped back to normal. Their eyes were no longer tainted, and they were no longer Vampire Nobodies. They looked dazed.

"What is going on?" Vexen asked.

"I don't know…" Demyx said. He looked over at Zexion, who was still lying on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" Axel stood up suddenly, still clutching his shoulder.

"Zexion!" he shouted, and ran towards him. He shook him gently. "Zexion?" Everyone stood in silence as they waited for Zexion to move. After a moment, Zexion opened his eyes slowly. They were blue again. Everyone was relieved. He sat up slowly, his head spinning.

"What's going on?" He asked, putting his hand to his head to steady himself. Axel helped him up.

"Quick! You have to reverse the spell Rose cast!" Zexion nodded, and summoned his book. He opened to a page, and pointed out of a nearby window.

"All of all spells, Reverse. Rid of the blight, rid of the Curse!" he recited. As he finished, the room began to spin, and the moon lowered into the sky, no longer frozen. Zexion turned towards everyone.

"I could reverse the moon spell, but not the fast forward spell." He said.

"That means today is Saturday, and can't be changed back to Wednesday." Axel said. His eyes widened. Roxas noticed this.

"Axel, what's wrong?" he asked. Axel turned towards all of the Nobodies.

"Today is SATURDAY!!! And tomorrow, Xemnas comes back!!!" he yelled. Everyone was angry now, and fearful.

After the fight, and all of the chaos, the Castle was a HUGE mess…

**Marluxia: YAY I GOT TO SAVE THE DAY!!!**

**Axel: Yeah, after you didn't help before, and nearly had us all turn into Vampires!**

**Zexion: Or killed!**

**(Everyone nods in agreement)**

**Luxord: Hey guys, what are we going to tell Xemnas about the huge mess?**

**All Nobodies: o0 We're dead.**

**Dance and Me: Not us! (high fives each other)**

**All Nobodies: SHUT UP!**


	10. It's ALL Over

**Xed: Last chapter! (cries)**

**Zexion: My gosh, you're so emo!**

**Xed: Look who's talking.**

**Zexion: ...**

**Roxas: Hey, since I was the first victim over here, can I say the disclaimer?**

**Xed: Sure!**

**Roxas: Xed doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**Dance: But doesn't she own Axel?**

**Axel: IT'S A RUMOR I TELL YA'!!!**

**Xed: Sure Axel, sure... (evil smile)**

**Axel: (gulp)**

Last night, all of the eight of the Nobodies cleaned the entire Castle. All bedrooms were cleaned, all bathrooms were spotless, and all areas were taken care of. Roxas (with the help of Axel) cleaned the attic without any surprises. (Luckily)

00000000

The next morning, all of them were tired. They had to stay up the entire night to clean, and only got a few hours of sleep. But they couldn't sleep late, or there would be suspicion. They all sat in the clean living room, with Axel and Zexion telling the entire story of what happened. Luxord laughed.

"So I got to bite Vexen, eh?" He said with a smile. Vexen shoved him off of the sofa. Luxord looked up at him. "What was that for?" Vexen smirked.

"THAT was for calling me a wimp!" he said as Luxord sat back on the sofa, confused. Everyone laughed.

"Which one of us bit Demyx?" Larxene asked. "Me or Roxas?"

"We weren't there. We just heard Demyx scream, and when we looked, you two were just standing over him." Marluxia said. Demyx thought for a moment.

"I may not remember who pushed me, but I DO remember which people pushed me out of the room into the hall to get bitten!!!" Demyx said angrily. Vexen, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord, and Zexion looked the other way. Roxas laughed.

"Looks like he'll be getting back at you all." He said. Demyx suddenly laughed and pointed at Luxord.

"That reminds me!" he said. "Luxord snores—REALLY loud!!!" Everyone burst out in laughter. Luxord was just plain confused.

"Huh?" he said. Just then, five Corridors of Darkness appeared, and out walked Xemnas, Saix, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Xigbar. The Nobodies exchanged hellos to the Nobodies in the living room, who returned them with hellos of their own.

"So, how'd you like staying here for a week?" Xaldin asked.

"It was nice." Roxas said.

"VERY quiet…" Zexion added.

"And boring." Larxene said. Xemnas nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said. The five Nobodies walked off to their rooms. The eight in the living room sighed in relief.

"Needless to say we won't mention this to anyone, right?" Vexen said.

"No, let's go shout it to the world!!!" Larxene said sarcastically. Axel chuckled.

"They'll never know…"

00000000

Xemnas took a quick walk in the Castle, to check that everything was cleaned. All the rooms looked orderly (even Demyx's), all the halls were swept, and the attic looked fantastic. Xemnas, satisfied, decided to walk out side for some fresh air.

00000000

He walked outside, and took a deep breath, and then let it out. He expected to smell clean, crisp air, but the air had a different scent. Roses? He thought. He sniffed the air. Yes, definitely roses. He looked around, and his mouth dropped. All along the ground were hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of rose petals!

"What the…?" Xemnas said…

00000000

All eight of the Nobodies were still in the living room talking. Roxas had an uneasy feeling, and with it an uneasy look on his face. Axel noticed it.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" he asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I don't know…I feel like we forgot something…"

"Relax!" Axel said. "Xemnas isn't—"

"AXELROXASLARXENEVEXENLUXORDMARLUXIAZEXIONDEMYXWHATTHESMOOFAREALLTHESEROSEPETALSDOINGOUTSIDEYOUALLAREINSOMUCHTROUBLE!!!!!!!!!" Xemnas roared. All of the eight members sighed deeply and exchanged nervous looks. All together, they chorused:

"Uh…..oh…."

THE END!!!!!!!!!

(Note: Xemnas' rant at the end translates to: "Axel Roxas Larxene Vexen Luxord Marluxia Zexion Demyx what the smoof are all of these rose petals doing outside you all are in so much trouble!!!!!!!!!")

(Just so you know :))

**Xed: HA! You all got stone-cold BUSTED!!**

**Luxord: No thanks to you!**

**Zexion: Yeah really! If you hadn't written it in there that we got caught, then we wouldn't be in trouble!**

**Vexen: In fact, EVERYTHING that happened to us was her fault, because SHE wrote it!!**

**(everyone gets angry, and takes out their weapons)**

**Xed: Uhhhhh...thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved! And now I'ma--RUN!!!**

**(runs away)**

**Marluxia: GET BACK HERE!!!**

**(everyone chases me)**


End file.
